


I Don't Need a Hero

by aimarooney



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	I Don't Need a Hero

You were worried sick. Janeway had taken an away team down to a planet to hopefully get some supplies that Voyager had been running low on. But that was almost 2 days ago. There had been no contact from the team. You hadn’t slept in that amount of time. 

“We need to go after them!” You begged Tuvok. 

“There mission was suppose to take a few days, there is nothing to be worried about.” Tuvok told you.

“They haven’t made any contact! That is against protocol and therefore makes it worrisome!” You said raising your voice a little. 

“Lieutenant, when I deem it necessary we will send a rescue team.” Tuvok told you. You sighed 

“I would like to request to be on that team” You told him in a calm voice.

“Noted” He said dismissing you. You promptly left the bridge. You just wondered the ship for awhile, not really sure what to do. You hated being in your quarters, they just had you thinking about Kathy the whole time. 

You finally made your way to the mess hall, figuring you could at least get coffee to combat how tired you felt. 

“Hey (y/n)” You hear Tom say softly as you walk in. You give him a fake smile back before going to the replicator to order a hot coffee. 

“I have to say I agree with you” You heard Tom talking. 

“huh?” You asked not really hearing him. 

“I think we should be going after the away team” Tom repeated. 

“Well Tuvok seems to disagree” You said annoyed. 

“Should we go anyway?” Tom asked. It was tempting. You would be lying if you said you hadn’t already thought about it a few times. Stealing a few phasers and transporting yourself down to the planet to rescue your wife. 

“I don’t need the lecture I would get if we did that” You sighed. “I’m sure there will be a rescue mission soon.” 

“There better be” Tom said. Your sure he was feeling the same way you were as Harry was on the mission as well. “I feel like every time Harry leaves this ship something bad happens” 

“I think it’s just that every mission goes wrong some way” you sighed, sick of how much stress you were all constantly under. 

Just then both you and Tom got a comm telling you to report to the Delta Flyer. You both jump up, practically running to the shuttle hanger. 

“You, Tom, and Ensign Mason are going to take the flyer and scan the area they last were. You are going to see if you can find them, but you are not to engage, unless told otherwise.” Tuvok instructed. You nodded, but knew if you saw Kathy in danger you would do anything to get to her. 

You, Tom and Mason all quickly got into the Flyer. Tom took off almost immediately heading to the last known location of the crew members. As you neared the town they were meant to be in, your heart sank. 

The town that was meant to be a trading hub, was smothering. From what you could tell, building had crumbled, some were still on fire. “Set the flyer down” You told Tom. 

The ensign was relaying the information that you were seeing to Voyager. Tom listened to your command not caring if Tuvok would give you permission. You were already half way out the ship when you were given the okay to go and survey the town for your crew. 

You quickly made note of the destruction. But also there were people, in varying degrees of injuries and filth. You could tell they were trying to help others. “Let’s split up, try to locate any crew members, and maybe help anyone who needs it” 

You start your search. You find a women who you saw was helping injured people, but didn’t seem too injured herself. “Excuse me,” You called to her. She quickly looked you over, “I was wondering if you could help me” 

“There are many very injured people, you will need to wait if you aren’t badly injured.” She told you before turning away. 

“I just need some information,” You pleaded with her “I am looking for my friends. They’d be in these uniforms.” 

“I have seen a few” The women tells you, which gives you hope. “They were all together when it happened. I think I have seen a few trying to help people since the bombs.” 

“Thank you” You told her, your heart sank for this town. But you were more worried for your people, and mostly your wife. You continues to search. 

“Kathy!” You shouted when suddenly you caught sight of her. Her head whipped up at the sound of your voice. But before she could do anything you flung yourself into her arms.

She hugged you back tightly. “God I have been so worried.” You mumbled into her hair. 

“Took you long enough to come down” She replied with a smile. You just frowned in return. 

“Why didn’t you contact us?” 

“Our comms were all broken.” She told you. 

“And you didn’t try to fix them?” You asked a little annoyed, you had been so worried. 

“We were a little busy helping these people” She motioned to the city. 

You sighed, “Sometimes I don’t need a hero, I just need my wife”

“I’m here” She told you, pulling you into a kiss. You sighed into the kiss, glad to have her back in your arms.


End file.
